Forming Friendships
by Karuka Ikashi
Summary: England visits Japan's home, and the two take a bath together, which leads to...other things. Done for the kink meme.


**Forming Friendships**

England looked around Japan's garden admiringly. The breeze passed through the courtyard, shaking the branches of the small trees and bushes. He could hear water running as a piece of bamboo clacked every time it was filled, dumping its contents in to the pool below. There was so much tranquility present in this place. Everything seemed so neatly arranged that it was almost too perfect to be natural, and yet, nothing looked like it didn't belong. Every stone and plant made up one piece of this setting that could only be described as a work of art. It had been a long time since the blonde man had felt so at peace.

"Does it please you?" a quiet voice asked from beside him.

"It's amazing," he replied. "I've never seen such a calming place."

His host, Japan, looked down modestly.

"It is a simple garden."

England was impressed by how proper and reserved his new friend was. It seemed he had made the right choice. Japan didn't seem like the type of person that would give him any trouble in the future or pry into his business. They could be allies if tensions ever started forming with any of the other Asian countries, and the British man could certainly benefit from any other aid or exports Japan could provide. Yes, this could work out very well indeed…

But there was another thing he wanted from the man that he would never admit to anyone. He was denying it even from himself. After all these years of isolation, with his neighbors giving him nothing but grief and abuse in their hate for him, the one thing England really wished for was a friend. Someone he could rely on not just in matters concerning world affairs, but during those times when he felt lonely and unwanted. He usually pushed people away to protect himself, but after all this time, he had grown tired of it. If only he could get close to someone.

For now, he just enjoyed the quiet company as the two sipped their tea. Their love for it was something they held in common, even if England's was black and Japan's was green. The blonde man appreciated that Japan always offered him a cup to sip while they relaxed in his home. It didn't matter what time of the day it was. The soothing bitterness warmed him on the inside and put him even more at ease.

"It was kind of you to invite me," England said. "Your home is a pleasant escape."

"I hope your trip was not too burdensome. If you need anything during your stay here, please let me know."

It was getting late now, and England had to admit that he wanted nothing more than a bath and a bed. But his stomach was rumbling in protest.

"Well, I am getting a bit hungry," he admitted.

"Ah, of course. I'm sorry we eat dinner so late here."

"You don't need to apologize," England told him.

"Please, come with me," Japan said, standing up. "I'll take you to the dining room."

England sat at the low table, watching Japan refill his sake cup. No matter how many times, he drained it, the Japanese man would always reach for the bottle again and make sure it never stayed empty. After a while, England wondered if he should return the favor since the other man had barely touched his cup and he himself was already getting pretty drunk. He poured the sake for Japan and received a nod of thanks. The food had been strange, but delicious. England was already fond of miso soup. He had finished that first and moved onto the rice and seafood shortly after. Of course there had been plenty of tea. Now the two were enjoying their shared beverage to finish winding down for the evening. England noticed the warmth on his face and was surprised to see Japan's flush not long afterwards. It seemed neither of them were good at holding their alcohol.

The Asian man's face was so red, England thought he looked like he was blushing. He watched as his host brought his sake cup up to his lips and sipped from it. Those lips looked soft and almost feminine. Japan glanced up at him with dark pensive eyes and held his gaze for a moment before looking away quickly. England, in his drunken daze, looked down at those lips again, wondering what they would taste like against his. _Like sake, you git! _Okay, that was enough alcohol for him.

Finally, England stopped drinking, giving Japan no reason to fill his cup. Seeing that this guest was done, the dark-haired man rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Shall we go to the bath?" he asked.

England nodded and followed him out, leaving the attendants to clean up the table. They passed the garden again on their way around the wooden corridor. Now that it was dark, everything was lit by lanterns, and England marveled at how beautiful the lights looked glowing within the colored paper. Japan slid open a door and allowed the blonde man to enter a room before following him in.

"We can leave our clothes here," he said, indicating the baskets on one side of the room.

"Are you coming with me?" England asked, surprised.

"Yes," Japan replied. "If you don't mind?"

"N-no, it's fine," the other man replied awkwardly. He wasn't used to bathing with anyone, much less someone he didn't even know that well, but if that was the custom here, it was probably in his best interest to follow it. At least his mental state made it harder to feel embarrassed.

Japan disrobed himself and waited for England to finish. The blonde was a bit hesitant at first and was further slowed down by the sight of his host's full naked body before him when the man had been clothed only a moment ago. It was always interesting to see what a person looked like beneath it all, and he found it hard to keep from staring at his host's milky white skin and the dark patches of hair covering certain regions. But he snapped out of it suddenly and turned to place his clothes in one of the baskets. Japan handed England a small white towel, which the other man hastily wrapped around his waist. The Asian man hid his amused look as he led his guest outside.

England's eyes widened at the scene before him. A large outdoor bath steamed in the slightly chilly night. There were large rocks surrounding it and trees outside those. He couldn't tell if this area was man-made or a natural hot spring. It just looked so beautiful. He approached it slowly, but heard Japan's voice call him back.

"We must wash ourselves out here first."

He turned to follow the other man over to a washing area where there was a pool of water and some buckets. Japan sat down on one of the stools there and filled a bucket with water before pouring it over himself. England took a seat close to him and copied him. Secretly, he was glad they had come together. He would never have known the bathing customs otherwise.

"Would you like me to wash your back for you?"

"W-what?"

Japan's question surprised him. No one had ever asked him such a thing, and he sure hadn't expected it from the quiet man sitting next to him. Washing someone's back was more than just a favor. To England, it seemed like a true act of bonding, something only friends would do for one another. Japan looked at him with kind sincerity, though, and feeling slightly touched by his offer to do such an intimate thing, the blonde couldn't help but say yes.

The British man flinched slightly as he felt Japan's smooth hands run along his back, slick with soap. He soon relaxed, though, and instead, enjoyed the feel of the other man's skin against his. Japan's hands were so soft and warm. As they glided over him, England felt a wave of comfort flow throughout him. Being touched like this made him as relaxed as everything else around Japan's home despite the initial awkwardness of it. Japan noticed how much his guest was enjoying the attention he was giving him and blushed slightly at the realization that he was really enjoying this too. The foreigner's skin was similar to his own pale complexion, though not quite as much so. It was smooth beneath his hands as he ran them up to England's shoulders and started massaging him almost unconsciously.

"Ah, that feels good," his guest said.

"You're tense, England-san. The bath will help you relax, but you should start now."

He couldn't take his eyes off that golden hair. Ever since he had met the man, his hair had entranced him. It was usually hard for him not to stare at it, but here, standing behind the other man and washing his back, he had a good excuse. Maybe he could even…

England was surprised to feel Japan's hands running through his blonde hair and massaging his scalp next. He glanced up, but couldn't see the man, only feel those gentle fingertips running between his golden strands. He was a bit embarrassed that Japan was washing him so much, but he didn't protest. Instead he waited until Japan was done and dumped more water over himself.

"Thank you," he said as Japan lingered only for a moment and sat back down next to him.

England took the soap and lathered up his front, followed by the rest of his body. He couldn't help but notice that Japan was staring at him with a slightly intoxicated gaze. The blonde man blushed, wondering why the nation was watching him so intently instead of finishing with own washing.

"Um, did you want me to wash your back too?" he finally asked after dumping water over himself.

"A-ah, yes please. If you would," Japan replied shyly, snapping out of his gaze and turning forward on his stool.

Hesitantly, England rose to his feet and walked behind the other man. He lathered up his hands and started stroking the Japanese man's back, amazed at how smooth his skin was. Japan had tight muscles despite his lean torso. The whiteness of his skin was a direct contrast to his dark hair but they suited each other so perfectly. This man's whole body was…beautiful. _W-what?_

Japan glanced over his shoulder curiously, wondering why the man had stopped. England cleared his throat and apologized, resuming the washing. He did exactly as Japan had done, finishing his back before moving up to massage the shoulders. The other nation felt his face grow hot. He hadn't expected England to copy him. The Briton paused for a moment, wondering if he should wash Japan's hair too. If the other man had done it, it must have been expected. He took the dark strands between his fingers and began working his way through them.

Japan felt England's thigh touch his back as his guest leaned closer to him and wash his hair properly. The European's hands were clumsy, unsure of what they were doing, but they felt nice. Japan was still trying to understand what he was feeling as he longed to gaze into those bright green eyes. Those eyes! They were unlike any he had seen before, even among other foreigners. He rarely got the chance to look at them, even less than the hair. He couldn't see them now, of course, and he was confused by the stabbing disappointment it made him feel.

He thought England had finished when the man took his hands off his scalp, but he was surprised when his guest lathered up his hands again and started working his way down his arms. What was this? He hadn't done this to him…

England wasn't sure what he was thinking. All he knew was that he wanted to touch the other man more. Washing was a good excuse, and he hadn't finished, after all. Once the arms were done, he brought his hands up to the man's shoulders again and slid them down his chest. Japan gasped as they passed over his nipples and leaned forward instinctively, pulling away from England's hands. The other man frowned and reached forward again, but stopped himself.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was inappropriate."

"N-no," Japan replied, turning around. "I was just surprised. I think it's good for us to..."

He found himself staring directly at the part of the other man that lay before him. He didn't know why he hadn't expected the hair here to be blonde too. Maybe it was because England's eyebrows were so dark? But there it was, gold as the hair on his head. And then there was THAT…

_So big, _Japan thought to himself. It was true, this was one part of a foreigner he had _never _seen, and it fascinated him as much as all the rest. It wasn't until he saw England's legs shifting that he realized the other man was getting uncomfortable with his staring. Mortified, Japan quickly turned around again and began to wash himself hastily. When the last bucket of water was poured, he rose to his feet and faced England, trying to hide his shame behind a smile.

"Shall we go in?"

The water was hotter than England had expected, but it felt good in this breeze. He sat down next to Japan, submerged up to his chest. The other man wasn't looking at him, and England felt a tinge of loneliness even though his host was sitting right there.

"Your customs are so interesting," England said, trying to break the silence. "I wish I had an outdoor bath like this back home."

"Your home must be an interesting place too," Japan replied. "I would like to see it someday."

"Of course," the other man said. "You're welcome any time you like. It'd be a pleasure to have you."

Japan was a bit surprised at the other man's sudden friendliness towards him. During the short time in which he had known the Briton, he had thought that while he wanted to establish good relations between their people, the man cared mostly for himself. Tonight, however, he felt as if he might be getting closer to the other man. Maybe they could establish a bond that would lead to more than just a friendship between their countries. _What am I thinking? This man doesn't care for me that way. _

He was about to respond to England when suddenly, he saw his guest sink dizzily lower into the water. It seemed the alcohol in addition to the sudden head had overwhelmed him.

"E-England-san! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," the blonde replied, trying to steady himself and failing.

Before he knew it, Japan was next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him up. England could feel the Asian man's skin all the way along the side of his body as his host pulled him close.

"I'm sorry," Japan murmured close to his ear guiltily. "I didn't realize the onsen might be too much for you."

England felt himself shiver despite the heat that surrounded him. Being held like this, so close, was a sensation he hadn't experienced in a long time since his isolation. He found himself wrapping an arm around Japan's shoulders for support, and when he turned his head, the two were almost nose to nose.

Japan was startled to see those eyes so close. Even half-lidded in England's drowsiness, their bright emerald color still shone through. The dark-eyed man couldn't break his gaze away from them. He was conscious of England's arm around his shoulder and the hand that was rubbing his upper arm. Then, the blonde placed his other hand on Japan's pale chest and closed the distance between them. As Japan's mouth fell open, he felt it engulfed by England's lips.

Their naked bodies pressed together in the water as the Briton devoured Japan's mouth hungrily, all restraint forgotten. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to this man, wouldn't try to deny it anymore. When Japan didn't protest, he took it as a cue to continue. Even though his head hurt and he was dizzy from the heat of the water, he didn't stop. His tongue explored every bit of Japan's sake-flavored mouth, and after a brief period of hesitation, Japan shyly returned the action.

England ground his hips against the smaller man roughly, his hand sliding around Japan's chest until he had secured one of his host's nipples between two fingers. He began twisting it in between them until Japan let out a moan and broke out of the kiss. Both panting, Japan's red flushed face stared down at the water beneath them. England was slumping again, and he held tightly onto the other man's shoulders, dragging him down. Japan lowered himself further into the water and picked England up again, this time carrying him to the pool's edge.

"We should get out, England-san."

"I don't-" the other man started, but even he knew he wouldn't last much longer in here.

Reluctantly, he followed the other man out, hoping he would get a chance to continue what they had started.

Japan dried himself off before entering the changing room and handed England a yukata when the other man came in after him. England took it from him, stopping to gaze at his host's body before it was covered by the thin robe. He put his own on to hide his growing hardness and tied the obi at his waist. Despite being dressed, he still felt like he was barely wearing anything, and it only made him hornier knowing that the other man was in the same state. Once they were ready, Japan led the way out of the room and down the hall.

He slid open the door to another room and stepped aside, allowing England to go in.

"Your futon has already been set up," he said quietly. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to-"

England grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. Japan felt his breath hitch as his guest locked eyes with him, the blonde staring at him hungrily. His voice was low and firm as he spoke to his host.

"I need you."

He put the other man's hand on the protruding part of his yukata as if to prove his point. Japan's face turned the brightest shade of red it had all night, and he tried to pull away, aghast. He wouldn't admit how bad he wanted to feel those lips against his again, but it was against his nature to just give in to these kinds of advances, especially with a foreigner. Still…this was a chance that didn't present itself often. The rest of the household had gone to sleep by now. No one was there to judge him, and if he had to be honest, the thought of being with this man excited him.

"Please," England said, not letting go of his hand. "Stay with me tonight. I want…to get closer to you."

"E-England-san!"

There was silence and then, Japan took a timid step into the room, closing the door behind him. At least they'd have their privacy. The blonde loosened his grip on the other man, and his face beamed in happiness that the other had decided to join him. Japan still looked doubtful, but he tried to relax. After all, he was curious to see what the Englishman would do.

England started by pulling him close for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around the Japanese man's waist and threaded his fingers around the obi of his yukata. Japan could feel the man's hard member press against him as he reached up to lay his hands on the Briton's shoulders. He was starting to feel aroused under his own robes, but it wasn't until England's hand slid around to where the sash's knot was tied and undid it with a single jerk that Japan's length rose up higher, exposed to the cool air within the room. His yukata hung open as the Briton pulled away, stepping back to admire his host.

"You're so beautiful," he said, stroking the Asian's warm cheek.

"England-san," Japan breathed, "I've never…known anyone like you."

England closed the distance between them again and took Japan's hand.

"You and I are more alike than I could have imagined. I hope we're friends for centuries to come."

Japan nodded with a smile that spread across his lips as he took the lead and pulled England towards the futon. The Briton followed and pulled the obi off his own yukata, unwrapping himself and letting the robe slide off to the floor. Then, he took Japan into his arms and lay his new friend and partner down on the soft cushion beneath them. He pulled the other man's yukata further open and started kissing down his exposed chest. He stopped over one of Japan's nipples and breathed over it, knowing the man was sensitive here. Japan twitched as the warm breath flowed over that area and then gasped when England flicked his wet tongue across the nub. Liking this reaction, the blonde man pressed his lips to the pink circle and opened his mouth, beginning to suck. Japan cried out as England began to suckle him. The Briton's other hand was playing with the neglected nipple on the other side of Japan's chest, as if there wasn't already enough stimulation. Japan's cock was painfully hard, and he rubbed it against England's naked body, lifting his hips out of the yukata.

England finally pulled away from Japan's chest and slipped the robe from the other man's shoulders. Japan pulled in his arms and slid them out of the long baggy sleeves with his guest's help. England pulled the rest of the yukata out from under them and tossed it on the floor next to his own discarded garment. Both completely bare now, Japan reached up and wrapped his arms around England, who leaned down to kiss him again. To his surprise, the Asian man felt the blonde's hand run down his side and rest on his hip a moment before sliding over to his hard member. He moaned as the blonde wrapped his fingers around his length and started pumping it.

"A-ah! England-san! That feels so good!"

England chucked and bent his head down to nip at Japan's collarbone. Japan shifted and then shuddered as his guest began to lick along his neck and shoulder, stopping at the collarbone again to leave a mark there. The Englishman hoped that when Japan saw it, he'd remember him and everything that happened tonight. _My friend…_

By now, Japan was bucking his hips against England's hand. The blonde, not wanting things to end too fast, let go of the other's member despite the disappointed moan the one under him gave as he withdrew. He slid his hand along Japan's stomach and rested his thumb in his navel. Japan was panting and looking up at him with needy eyes. England didn't want to deny that pleading face. Looking down at the length below him, glistening with precum at the tip, he sat back and crouched over it, taking it into his hand and putting his mouth down around it.

Japan's whole body jumped from under him, and England had to hold down his host's hips with his free hand as he worked on setting a rhythm and bobbing his head at just the right pace. He slid his tongue up and down the length and tightened and loosened his lips as he went. At one point when he pulled up, he slid his tongue underneath Japan's foreskin, earning another gasp from the man and a long moan as he continued to play with the area up there. He felt Japan shuddering and a warning came, a little too late, as the Asian man's seed burst hot into his mouth.

England coughed a bit, trying to recover and get used to the taste. Some of the cum dripped from his lips and landed on Japan's abdomen, drizzling across the Asian's flesh. The other man sat up immediately and apologized as the other wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry about it," England assured him, watching his host tremble with an afterglow. "But I'd like to take care of this now."

He indicated his own throbbing member.

"Oh!"

Japan leaned down, about to return the favor in the same way it had been done for him, but England stopped him.

"Not that way."

Japan's eyes widened, first in confusion, then in realization.

"Oh…you want…to get inside me."

England nodded, his host's words making him tremble with desire. He wanted the Japanese man so bad. He wanted to create a bond with him in the closest way possible, to join their bodies together and share that experience that he had rarely had before.

"Is it okay?" the blonde asked, already letting his fingers trail up Japan's thigh and grope him around his ass.

Japan felt England squeeze him and gulped. He didn't want to admit that he was scared. He had never bottomed before, and he wasn't sure how comfortable he was doing it. But he trusted those green eyes, even if they were hard to see in the dark. He put a hand up hesitantly to England's chest and nodded.

England smiled and was surprised when Japan pulled his hand out from under him and brought the digits close to his mouth. The black-haired man opened his mouth and took them in, sucking and licking them up and down, getting them as wet as possible. England blushed at how erotic his friend looked. Japan made a low sound at the back of his throat and released his guest's fingers, laying back down on the futon and pulling his knees up so that his feet rested on the ground. He spread his legs apart submissively, leaving his genitals and entrance completely exposed. England had to hold himself back and keep from plunging in right away at the sight of it.

"Please be gentle," Japan said quietly.

England leaned forward, but hesitated a moment, noticing the other nation's stomach and pelvis still sticky with the semen that had been spilled there. Taking two of his wet fingers, he stroked around the Japanese man's abdomen and pubes, soaking up the cum that was pooled conveniently there. Japan shifted underneath his fingers, feeling the palm of England's hand brush against his cock. Then, the blonde withdrew and brought his hand down to Japan's hole.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," England told him as he slid the first finger in.

Japan shifted a bit at the invasion, but didn't protest. England slipped in the second digit and started to move them around inside the other man, feeling the tight ring of muscle squeeze around them as Japan tried to get used to being filled. The blonde made a scissoring motion with his fingers, trying to stretch Japan out and prepare him for the bigger intrusion that was to come. Japan grunted and twitched uncomfortably, but he couldn't help that England's ministrations were getting him hard again. He let out a loud cry of pleasure when the Briton stroked a certain spot inside of him.

The Englishman stopped for a moment, surprised, and then tried the spot again, hoping for a similar reaction. Japan moaned and bucked his hips against the pressure, encouraging England to touch him more. The blonde obliged and added a third digit, finishing the stretching as quickly as he could. He had a need to fill.

Japan looked down between his legs nervously as England pulled his fingers out and got into position. He slipped his hands beneath the Asian's knees and grabbed a hold of the back of Japan's thighs pushing back gently against them and aligning his length with Japan's entrance. He held his host's legs against his shoulders and reached down to grip the cheeks, spreading them further apart and giving him better access. Then, he pushed his tip in, hearing the other man gasp as he entered.

"Ngh! You're so tight, Japan!" England breathed.

The Japanese man felt wonderful around him. Completely encased in his heat to the hilt, England pulled out a bit and began thrusting. He started as slow and gently as he could, but soon felt overwhelmed with the desire to go faster.

"Ah! England-san! I-it hurts!" the other man cried as his guest pounded into him.

"S-sorry," England panted, trying to regain control of himself.

It was difficult, though, and the blonde could only slow himself down so much. Instead, he decided to distract Japan from the pain. Reaching down, he took the man's scrotum in the palm of his hand and began to roll the balls around, giving them a tug that made the other man gasp and shudder. Then he let him go and took the other man's member within his hand and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Japan moaned appreciatively and moved his hips back and forth, creating as much friction as possible.

They thumped against the futon at an increased past. England could feel himself coming close. Japan was panting beneath him and let out one last lengthy moan before he shuddered and released himself all over his stomach. Seeing the Japanese man's semen flying onto that pale skin sent England over the edge and he came soon after, emptying himself deep inside Japan. The Asian man, still trembling, widened his eyes at the sensation of being filled with the other man's seed. England shuddered and pulled out of the smaller man slowly, crawling up weakly beside him and collapsing next to him onto the futon. His breath was ragged, but he had never felt so good. And he had his new friend to thank for it. He ran an arm across his host's chest as the two basked in their afterglows.

"T-thank you, Japan," the blonde panted.

"That was…amazing," the other man replied, making his partner flush in pride.

He reached up and places a hand on England's arm, letting it rest there. England pulled the other man closer to him and held him in a warm embrace. Japan felt as if he was melting right into his guest's hold. The Briton buried his nose into his hair, sighing deeply. _You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please…let's stay together._

"England-san…?"

"Hmm?"

His host tilted his head up sleepily and pressed his lips against the other man's, having one more taste of him.

"Good night."

**THE END**


End file.
